Rambles squad
Rambles woke up in a Hospital. He looked around and saw no one else was with him. He looked at his shoulder. Another robot arm. "God damn it. I had one job. Don't loose your one good arm. And there we go. Mr. Robot arms." "Oh good your awake." Rambles looked to his side. CATMAN! With robot legs. "Hey dude how have you been, oh and sorry about the legs still I wasn't stable." "Its ok. We need you for the force. Were taking down Deimos. Once and for all." "Really? Ok. Who is on the team." "There is Me, You, RickSaw (he is almost full robot. Half his face is robotic and he has like sword arms.), we have FireMan, Rugsteek, Hemquilt, we have a few old ShawnDroids, Mr. Heredia, and Brown Rice." "Sounds like a skilled team. I can see why this is called Rambles Squad. Hehehe. Cool. Lets go kick ass." Agent X walked threw the halls of the official Shawnada house where Mr. Deimos lived. He stoped. Smelled the air and looked up. "......" He pulled out his two pistols and began shooting at the roof. ".... Back up now." Almost the whole secret Shawnadan Service came in with there guns pointed at the roof. "CREOLE MAGIC BLAST" The secret service all blew back. And Rick Saw fell to the ground. HE screamed as he charged slashing everyone he went towards. "Rugsteek. Brown Rice, You come with me, Everyone else go with Catman. RickSaw keep doing what your doing I guess. Lets go", Rambles commanded. Rambles ran into Mr. Deimos's room. "We got you this time Deimos!!" Rugsteek said. "yeAH WhAt hE SaId", Brown Rice said. "Really did you?" a voice said that wasn't Demimos. "F*ck that's White Pants Man!! Bryon why did you wear your f*cking white pants!!!" "SorRY" Brown Rice rose to the roof as he began to blast Rambles and Rugsteek with fire. "Well atleast he isn't using that stupid voice." "This isn't a good time for jokes right now Rambles.", Rugsteek said. "Whatever lets just take this guy out." Rugsteek opened fire on Brown Rice, while Rambles snuck around the back and punched White Pants Man out. "Hope you have a fun time in Prison.", Rambles said spitting on his face. "sOrrY I TrIeD To KiLl yOu.", Brown Rice said. "Its ok it's not your fault, just we need to contact the others.", Rugsteek relpied. "NoNoNoNonoNONONo", Rambles said on his walkie talkie., "DugaDugaDu. He took out Mr. Heredia and Hemquilt, and all the ShawnDroids and the Rest of them are in critical condition. We need to get over there." "Time for revenge.", Rugsteek said shaking my hand. "Lets give them hell., Also Brown Rice I suggest you sit this fight out.", Rambles said. Rambles and Rugsteek approached DugaDugaDu. "Rambles. This will be are finale battle. One of us will walk out dead and the other one alive. Wait I said that wrong. Whatever." "Rugsteek stand back I got this." DugaDugaDu put on gloves that were woven with holy water, follower by a gulp from Rambles. Rambles jumped at DugaDugaDu and kicked him in the face. "Ahaha that tickles.", DugaDugaDu said grabing Rambles by the neck and punching him uncontrollably in the face. "...hehe.. That tickles too..", Rambles said spitting out teeth. DugaDugaDu flew up into the sky holding Rambles by the neck of his outfit. Then he threw him at full force into the ground. Rambles slowly tried to get up When DugaDugaDu grabbed him by the foot and threw him into a wall. Rambles took his mask off and spit some blood out. "Bring it.", Rambles said spitting some blood at him. DugaDugaDu lifted his fist when he felt thumps on his back and turned around. Rugsteek was shooting and shooting at him. "I guess I will kill you first.", DugaDugaDu said as he smashed a boulder out of the ground and threw it at Rugsteek smashing him. "Hehe Now Here are you Rambles..." "Right here." Rambles jumped on his back and grabbed a hold of his head and snapped his neck. "About time... Oh crap Rugsteek..." Rambles ran to Rugsteek who was wheezing from the pressure on the rock. "We can save you I can get help!" Rugsteek weakly put his hand on Rambles.. "I'm gunna be with my family now. From the destroyed city.." Rambles closed his eyes. "And my closest enemy who became one of my good friends. I will miss you." Rambles caught up with Catman and Fireman. "We know where Deimos is. He is in this room." Catman said. "Fireman". Fireman whispered. "I will take him on. Don't step in. This is how Rugsteek died. So let me be.", Rambles said. He walked into the room. "Your cornered we win now." The chair Swiveled around to show Agent X with a gun pointed at Rambles filled with Holy Water Bullets, and in the other hand RickSaw's robotic head. "We win Rambles. You don't win today." Deimos said walking into the room with a gun. Rambles looked out the door. Catman and Fireman in hand cuffs and a mouth guard on Fireman's mouth. "No... We have lost to much for this to happen." "We win again. Have fun in jail.", Deimos said. Rambles had to stay in a padded cell by himself with his mouth stitched together. Catman stayed in a cell with the villain BullDawg. and FireMan stayed in a fire proof cell. We will get out of here. We have too..., Rambles thought. He sighed.